Common Law Chronicles
by Tempeck2
Summary: In so many ways Wes and Travis have Chronicles... Stories that dictate their lives. I've decided to write down some thoughts and stories that sometimes can't be explained through this common law partnership that they have. Sarcastic to Angst... we've got it all. Common Law. :
1. I Know What I Said

This is a story for the AWESOME new show Common Law on USA network. This story delves into the feelings of Wes and Travis after they have their fight and "Break up".

When Wes is talking it is in regular text

_When Travis is talking it is in italics _

**Bold is when both of them are talking at the same time**_  
_

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**I Know What I Said...**

I know what I said...

_I know what I said..._

I told him that it was his fault. That the leak was his fault. That the foster care was his fault. I know what I said...

_I told him that he was the reason. That his divorce was all on him. That that case was all his issue. That he was to blame. I know what I said..._

Why did I say that? Why would I want to destroy him like that? Why would I want to say what I said?

_Why did I do that? Why was it his fault? I don't know why I said what I said..._

He's my best friend... despite popular belief. Before, before this all happened. Before we had to go to therapy just to get along. Before everything... I never would have said what I said.

_I messed it up. I love him like a brother and I messed all of that up. He was right. I just sleep around. I don't really care who I leave in my wake. I just say what I say. Because I know what I said..._

I can't help it. He's totally right. I'm OCD, and probably have PTSD from the divorce. Not to mention FML because I just destroyed the only stable-ish relationship I've ever had. All because of what I said.

_And now what do I do? I go running to the next girl that I can sleep with before I think to much on what I said.. what he said... what we said..._

And now where am I? I go straight to the Hotel bar and try to forget everything that was said. Especially the 'it's over' part. Because I remember when I said that.

_If I could just forget..._

If I could just forget... Forget what I said. But suddenly the doctor's here, and she makes me remember. Not what I said. No, she make me remember everything else. The reason that I became a detective. The reason that I got divorced. The reason that Travis and I use to work so well together. All of it... Then she says something. Something that helped. I know what I said, but now I have to make it right.

_If I could just forget..._

And then I'm running up to Travis' trailer, and I know that there's a girl in there, and I know he'll be mad, but I don't care. I can't care. Because I have something to say. I talk for just a moment about the case, and I plead to his inside detective. He tells me that we broke up. So I break down.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I know you didn't leak that information. I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry." I'm babbling something like that. I call his name, because I don't think he heard me. I screwed up. I know what I said-

"Are you really sorry?" _I know what was said, but I've never outright heard him apologies before. It's different. _

I tell him I'm sorry, and I mean it. And then after it all goes down, and the case is finished, and we are done with our second therapy session, and we are both still alive.

I know what I said... but...

_I know what I said... but..._

**It doesn't really matter that much anymore.**

* * *

And that was the my first ever Common Law story! Thank you so much for reading, please comment, and bye! :)


	2. Wes: Liars

This is my Second Common Law fic. I really like writing for the boys. I think I'll turn this into a weekly... 'something the guys did inspired me to write this' kind of thing. So expect updates.

Also, to explain this fic. I really felt like it was totally unfair that everyone is always ganging up on Wes about the whole, divorce/Alex thing. So yeah... that's were I'm going with this.

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

_Liars_

The world is full of spectacular _liars_.

All they do is… well, they lie.

They lie all the time, to all the people, who do all the things that they are expected to do for these liars.

They jump through hoops. They walk through fire. They do the impossible so that these liars don't have to.

How do I know this? Why do I care?

Because I'm one of them.

I jump through every hoop. I walk through every fire. I put up with these people because… because….

I'm an enabler.

I enable people.

I enable Travis to be all Travis-y all over the place, all of the time.

I enable the captain whenever he thinks that Travis and I fight too much, or bicker over useless things, or whatever it is that he thinks we do.

I enable the shrink that we got sent to. She walks all over every word I say, everything we do.

Hell, I even enable group therapy. Do you honestly think I like walking into that room every week and having my relationship with my wife... My ex-wife, examined to the point of insanity? Travis knows I hate when we talk about the divorce, or about Alex, or about… well, I don't really like to talk Travis about anything. So…. He's not really a great point of reference, but that's not the point!

Here it is…

I enable my wife… My ex-wife. I enable Alex to move on. No… that's not right. She's not... I don't... I don't do it on purpose.

I don't.

I… I…

_Liars_

The world is full of spectacular _liars_.

They lie all the time.

They lie to all the people, all of the time, who do all the things that they are expected to do for these… these liars.

They lie to themselves too.

I lie to myself.

I…

These people, they… they jump through hoops, they walk through fire… they do the impossible so that these… liars don't have to…

How do I know this? Why do I care?

Because I'm one of them.

I'm a _Liar._

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Seriously... expect updates, and don't forget to review.


	3. Travis: Guilty

This is another installment after the 1x03 of common law. I really like these guys. I kind of forgot the names of the partner that Travis had and I couldn't find it anywhere, so I just screwed it and improvised. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Guilty

Do I feel guilty?

I mean, I guess I feel a little bad about…. Well, cheating on him. Cheating? Geez, it's not like we were married. Yeah, I guess I feel bad.

I should apologize, right? Yeah, right. Travis Marks, ladies' man, constitutional, pathological, womanizing, blah, blah, blah… apologize, right...

Wes would be all like, 'Travis you're being ridiculous. Sure this douche, fricky, jackass played us, but we are _way_ too good at what _we_ do to be caught up with what happened with Starsky and Hutch…' or something like that.

Group has input too, but not the helpful kind. It's hard enough that we have to share 'feelings' and what not, but this stuff that's been going on, it's like super personal.

Right, therapist… therapy… personal, I get it.

Not to mention, she did it… Dr. Ryan. She was totally in my head. Doc. Ryan was the _only_ and do mean only reason that Me and Wes didn't destroy those two. I felt bad enough about what happened five years ago. I didn't need that on my conscience.

It was nice… Wes and I almost got along for an entire case, for like a second. I feel kinda bad about that too.

Wes, I mean.

This whole case my stupid baggage was piled up all over his desk, and on top of that I totally disregarded the whole cleaning…. cleansing thing that he was doing. I don't particularly understand it, and I'm not going to pretend to, but I should probably start listening to my partner. If I'm not careful, Me and Wes could turn into a much more violent version of my last partnership.

I know that Wes is different than… than that. I know that nothing could every make Wes leave after all this. After everything that happened before, after he pulled his gun on me, after therapy, after everything; there's obviously no way that Wes would leave now. … I think…. I hope.

I find that when we have a common goal in mind, and when Wes is as hungry as he was this week, that him and me… we can really work like we used to. We can pull our shit together and work as a team.

Side note, I really have to get Wes and Kendall together. Those two work. I don't think Wes would notice if the girl stepped up and kissed on the mouth, but I'll see to those two.

I know Wes thinks I'm being a dick about the whole Alex thing… and I probably am, but it really is only because I care. I care about Wes and his lack of a social life. His whole world is his job, his car…. And me, I guess. How messed up is that. I need to fix that immediately.

So… do I feel guilty…

Guilty…

No.

No I don't.

I don't feel guilty, I feel… I feel relieved.

It's Wes.

I feel relieved because of the stubborn, anal, pretentious, jackass that I've come to think of as my… well, for lack of any other term I can think of… my brother-from-another-mother.

By the way, if I had to listen to one more pun, or give one more awkward-as-hell high five, I was gonna kill that Beverly Hills Hillbilly and not feel a damn thing about it.

So yeah, I'm relieved. If I never had that fallout, I would have never been partners with Wes, I would have never had one of the best arrest records in the LAPD… of course, I also would have never had to apologize to Wes for imaginary things, I would have never had a gun pulled on me by my 'partner', and also wouldn't have ever had to go to therapy… but it's not like I'm keeping track or anything….

I don't feel guilty.

I just can't wait to bug the hell out of Wes for this whole cleansing thing.

Our bodies are a temple my ass…

* * *

And that was the third chronicle. Maybe, one day, if I get some reviews 'hint, hint' I'll write some installments that actually have dialogue in them... crazy, right! Thanks again for reading. Bye! :


	4. Trust

****This is my Fourth installment, and I loved all of the reviews! Thank you sooo much! Upon request, this chapter is a little longer, and has a dialogue part included. I must give fair warning, this one is very hard to keep track of, so you'll have to concentrate real hard while reading.

Wes talks in normal text

_Travis talks in Italics_

**When it's bold that means that they are BOTH talking.**

The dialogue is told in third person.

Thank you again soo much for reading! bye. :

* * *

**Trust….**

_Do I trust Wes?_

Do I trust Travis?

**No… I don't.**

I don't trust Travis as far as I can throw him. Even farther than that, I can't trust him. Travis is impulsive, he's ridiculous, and he's basically a huge teenager. It's hard to trust a guy who lives his life upon the imaginary vibes of women. He made up the 'bro code' for heaven sakes. There is no honor among thieves; there is no trust among the 'bro code'. He has a record for God sake!

**I can't trust him!**

_I don't like to keep secrets. I don't like to lie to my friends…. Friend…. My best friend. I don't like to lie to my best friend, but Wes doesn't know. He doesn't get what it's like to not have anyone that you can trust. Anyone you can rely on, count on, believe that they will always keep your best interests at heart. Foster care… Hell, life is not like that. _

_You can't trust everyone._

_You can't trust anyone. _

_And if you hadn't noticed, Wes has a frickin' huge stick up his ass and that makes him harder to trust, harder to live with, harder to be around._

_And Wes, he… he pulled a gun on me… he…_

**I can't trust him…**

Why can't I trust Travis? Hmm… let me think about that.

Oh, oh does this seem like one of the reasonable explanations:

(3 months ago)

"Travis, I know it's inconvenient, and I wouldn't ask if it weren't absolutely necessary… I… no I…. Travis I know. Just sprinkle it on the grass and… yes Travis… Yes. I know I owe you big time. Yes, alright. Travis, I… Travis, I…. TRAVIS!... Goodbye." Wes drops his phone on the bouncy, soft, hotel comforter.

He thought that he would only be staying at this hotel while he transitioned into a new house, new life without Alex. It was taking longer than he originally assumed. It was also very difficult to leave that life, and one thing that he never gave up was his love for the shrubbery.

Usually nothing would stop Wes from going over to Alex/his house and taking care of the lawn himself, but unfortunately he's not a mailman, snow, rain, sleet, and what-not won't bring him down, but a major head cold and an unhealthy dose of _Dayquil _will.

So there he lay, halfway across town from _his _lawn, with a pillow over his head, contemplating death on a cellular level.

'I swear to God if he messes this up… No. He won't mess this up… I mean, he's Travis, but come on. It's just grass, right?

Right?

I can trust him….

(Two days later)

Wes was pissed. He stormed into the precinct with one thought on his mind: Kill Travis

He sees nothing but red. He takes deep, calming breaths, to no avail. He's going to explode. He's going to freak out! He's gonna… he's gonna…. he's gonna… kill Travis.

"MARKS!" Wes yells out in frustration when he spies his soon-to-be-dead partner with his feet up on Wes' desk. There's a sick sense of satisfaction when he sees Travis jump a foot in the air and spill his coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Jesus! Dammit man, that's hot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Travis squeaks out as he grabs for something to stop the burning liquid.

"What is wrong with me? What is _wrong_ with _me_? I'll tell you what's wrong, you inconsiderate ass! My grass is what's wrong!" Wes paces haughtily in front of Travis. He doesn't care if they're drawing a crowd. He can only see the dead remnants of his beloved lawn in his mind, and it makes him want to do unspeakably mean things to Travis.

"Your grass? You mean Alex's- " Travis starts with a smile, but then he looks up at Wes' face and he can instantly tell that this is the wrong time for such a remark. "Ok, what's wrong with your grass?"

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong? The real question is what isn't wrong with it? Or better yet, where did it go? Because the house I just left, with the same address as my old house, and the same mailbox as my old house, and the same GODDAMN EX-WIFE AS MY OLD HOUSE, HAS NO LAWN!" Wes started off quiet, but his voice escaladed to an extreme by the end.

"What do you mean it has no lawn? I did not spend two whole hours of my life spreading manure on a not-lawn, alright Wes. No. Nope. No way, did not happen."

Wes stops pacing and turns slowly and menacingly toward his partner. "Two? You spent two _hours_ putting manure on my lawn. On. My. Lawn?"

It's just about this point when Travis smiles one of his Travis-y-smiles, and Wes' face gets really red, and Travis recalls Wes saying something about sprinkling the manure on, and Wes jumps for Travis' throat, and they both have to be separated. Again.

_And that's why I can't trust Wes._

_One mistake_

_One tiny, miniscule, not even a real mistake, and the spaz tries to choke me out. What is that?_

_So could I trust him?_

Hell no!

Can I trust him?

_Absolutely not!_

**Do I trust him…?**

After everything was said and done and the baby face robbers were caught; Travis and I sat down at counseling and Doctor Ryan asked us if we did our homework.

Travis told me about his life before the force, about his foster families, and about a lot of things I didn't know before.

_Wes told me about his life, about his want of a family like mine, and Wes knew I would have pulled that trigger, but he told me that he was there so I wouldn't have to. _

**Trust…**

_Do I trust Wes?_

Do I trust Travis?

**Do I trust my partner?**

**Yes… I do.**

* * *

****And that was Trust. Thank you again so much for reading. I am in love with the reviews, and I'll continue to write a story every time I see a new episode! Thank you! Please review, and bye! :


	5. Wes: Records

This is my the new installment of my collection of Common Law chronicles. I really appreciate everyone who is reading this and I just want everyone to know that I don't own the boys of common law... but I'd kinda like to... just saying. Thanks again! :

* * *

It's a record.

In the five years that Travis and I have been partners, this week represents records.

A record of how many times I've told Travis that I have game. A record of times Travis has called me a girl. A record of times I've struck out with a perfectly acceptable woman because of my issues. A record of times Travis and I have both agreed with each other in couple's therapy.

A record of times I've cursed the day when I foolishly decided to be Travis Marks' partner, and a record of times that I've been thankful for that very thing.

A record

Everyone keeps them.

Everyone is striving to accomplish their own records.

My personal records include things like: A record of times I can stop Travis before he does something stupid, or a record of times I can be right about something and rub it in Travis' face, or a record of times we bust someone and they lawyer up, or a record of times we felt sorry for a witness and let them off.

Which was once, by the way.

It's also the record of times I'm going to say 'It's the emotional equivalent of having sex'; cause that's never going to happen again… seriously… never again.

The definition of a record is as followed: To set down for preservation in writing or other permanent forms.

Nothing that I've said here is in written form. No record that I've mentioned is written anywhere for any reason. Why would it be? Why would I ever write down my… my feelings about the records that Travis and I have broken or haven't broken or whatever.

I'm a guy.

I don't do feelings, thanks.

I am also going disregarding the 'good mood' that I was in back in couple's therapy. I've been in a good mood before. Just because Travis is never there to see it, doesn't mean that it doesn't happen. There is correlation there.

I mean… he wasn't at the moon landing but I still have to hear his theories about what 'alien tech' they supposedly brought back from the moon.

No, it's not just you.

Yes, you heard me correctly.

Travis is a record in himself. Sitting with him for five minutes, Hell being anywhere near him for more than five minutes could set tens of…. Well tens of records.

The thing that amazes me is the record of times Travis can make me want to kill him or hug him in the span of one day.

One minute he's calling me a woman and telling our therapy group that it was my fault, which it wasn't, that the perps got away; the next minute he's congratulating me on my quintessential 'wild night', and telling group that it might have been his fault that the perps got away in the first place, which it was.

Do you see?

Do you see what I'm dealing with here?

Nothing a normal, stable, sane, NOT CRAZY person would have to deal with.

But what am I talking about… you know what I mean.

And there you go; you are now a part of the record.

The record that states that by the time this thing is all over, and Travis and I are done with therapy, Travis has settled down with some girl he hasn't meet and doesn't work with, and I've moved on from Alex and my issues and everything else. That record.

When all is said and done, and Travis and I are still be the best, kick-ass, over 400 arrests, partners in the LAPD, and you would have been there to see it all. That record.

Either that or I'll kill him…. I mean, whichever comes first.

* * *

And that was it. Thank You so much for reading, please, please review and tell me how much you like it, I would really appreciate that, Thank You! :


	6. Travis: Wes and I

I'm so sorry that I didn't post this on Friday, I really wanted that to be my thing... oh well. Anyway, here's the new chapter. This is in Travis' P.O.V. and it's for 1x07 Role Play. Thank you for reading! :

* * *

Wes needs me to be me like I need Wes to be Wes, because we balance each other out.

Wes needs to be Wes… I need to be me….

If Wes wasn't Wes, and I weren't me, if I were Wes, or more like Wes… The world would spin off its axis, the skies would burn, the rivers would run dry, and the Captain would stop telling those extraordinarily graphic details about his marriage.

That last one wouldn't be so bad, but no… that won't happen. This thing that Wes and I have… This awkwardly established relationship is probably the most stable relationship that I have ever had in my life.

Like since I was born, ever.

Like _Ever_.

It's hard to imagine that other people around us don't see how well we are together because of everything that originally tore us apart.

I know that I was hard on him these past couple of days. I know he's not a real douche bag like that all the time. There are actually sometimes when I have to be the stickler for once. It's usually only in therapy that this ugly side of me comes out, and I despise it. I don't like having to be the strict one, especially with the other couples around.

In actuality, and I hate, _hate_ saying this out loud, and you sure as Hell better not tell Wes, or I will kill you…

You think I'm joking… I know I'm not.

Wes is a different breed of animal. He's absolutely impossible to get along with, He drives like he's behind an eighty-year-old-nursing-home-escapee (not fast), He dresses in those ridiculously stuffy suits all the time, and he has a permanent lump of coal shoved so far up his ass that he should be providing diamonds out of his mouth any day now.

Despite all of that, and I do have my own faults… just none that I can think of right at this moment. (Don't ask Wes to name them…. Seriously, don't.)

Despite everything, Jonelle was totally right.

If Wes didn't have me here to decrease tension, and stop people from strangling him every time he opened his mouth for being, well…. Wes.

And If I didn't have Wes here to increase logics in certain situations, and making sure that I don't get all shot up, and doing all of the paperwork right, and making sure that none of my exes try to kill me, or…. Well you get it.

If we didn't have each other, if we weren't in therapy, if none of this existed….

I can only imagine what kind hot female partner I would have….

No.

I can only imagine what kind of prison cell I would be living in. Yeah, that sounds better. I can only imagine what kind of shit that I would get into if Wes wasn't here to pull my ass out of the fire almost every day.

I can only imagine.

So bottom lining it:

If Wes keeps being Wes, keeps me out of trouble, keeps wearing those stuffy suits, and keeps caring if the crime scene tape is seven yards from the perimeter.

And if I keep being me, keep making sure no one assassinates Wes, keep being the people person out of the two of us, keep up the ' I know you say you hate me, but you actually love me' banter between us…

I'm sure we'll be okay.

… Now where's Wes, I think he stole that shirt from me, dammit!

Maybe… maybe we'll be okay.

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter! Please, please review! Thank you so much for reading, bye! :


	7. Wes: Responsibility

I can't believe how awesome this show is! I love it some much, and I love you for reading my fic, Thank YOU!

* * *

_Responsibility_

R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-L-I-T-Y (to the tune of Respect by Aretha Franklin)

If ever there was a time in my life when I thought that I would be sharing joint custody of a dog with someone I pulled a gun on at one point in our partnership, I would be amazed.

Travis Marks is an irresponsible, uncontrollable, childish, womanizing, idiot.

That's it

There is no 'but at times he's…'

No

He's just those things.

I can't imagine why on God's green earth, that anyone, gunshot victim or not, would trust Travis with something that they consider a dear part of their life. I wouldn't trust Travis with a stapler. I don't trust Travis with my stapler. I actively keep my possessions away from Marks, because I Do. Not. Trust. Him.

I don't

And while it does seem like I'm the one who is being childish. I urge you to remember that this is Travis we are talking about. 'I didn't ding the door' Travis. 'I can't ever keep my mouth shut' Travis. 'I just have to have food in the car, or I'll die' Travis. I could go on for hours.

The point is that Travis isn't responsible, he isn't reliable, and he just isn't.

But I'm kinda learning… that's okay.

I mean, taking care of Hud for this case, was kind of an eye opener. Travis does favors for people when he knows he can't. He schedules three month long booty calls. He feeds dogs cheese looking, emphasis on the looking, food without any regard for the contents. He calls me in the middle of the night to pick up a dog I didn't want to babysit in the first place, just so he can get some.

Travis is a different breed of animal.

But… and I will regret this to my dying day…. Travis doesn't always _need_ to be responsible.

Regardless of most of what I say about and to Travis on a daily basis, besides the obvious surface problems, and some deeper stuff we are not going to talk about right now, Travis actually does kind of have his shit together.

If he was perfect, and that is a HUGE if, I wouldn't need to be the way I am. I don't know if you know this, but if weren't the way I am, I… don't even know.

I complain about chasing down a suspect because of a new suit I don't want to get dirty. I go to my Ex-wife's house and sing smooth jazz in order to get a dog to sleep. I harp on a stapler incident that happened two weeks ago just to make a point. And I…

I yell at my partner for something that happened to the dog we are both taking care of because it makes me feel like less of a failure for letting Hudson get hurt in the first place.

I am a different breed of animal.

But… maybe, that's okay. Maybe I don't always need Travis to be responsible.

Throughout this whole process, I found out that I need that kind of stability in my life. I need to fix what Travis fucks up.

I need it.

Like I needed Alex

Like I needed Hudson

Like I need my partner

This whole case was filled with crime, and irresponsibility, and dog puns… and realization.

No seriously, you have no idea how many dog jokes our department can come up with. It was amusing when we walked in and someone yelled 'who let the dogs out'. It was slightly annoying when everyone kept telling us that we were in the 'dog house' if we couldn't solve the case. It was freaking ridiculous when the Captain told use that it was a 'dog eat dog world'. But I absolutely almost lost it when Travis told me to 'pound it' after we apprehended the suspect.

So… maybe Travis isn't the most responsible human being on the planet, and maybe I take life as serious as a heart attack. Maybe…

But… I think… that's okay.

Besides, I'm thinking about getting a dog. Maybe something like Hudson, maybe not. I don't know. But what I do know is that the first thing I'm going to teach my dog is to attack Travis on command…. What? I was only joking… the first thing I'm going to teach it is to not sleep on my bed… and then the Travis attack thing. Yeah…

* * *

And that was it, Thank you for reading. If you want me to continue with this every week, please review and tell me how much you like it. Thank You! bye:


	8. The Good, The Bad, The Worth It

This fic in it's original format on my word document, is really awesome. It has this really cool font for Wes and Travis, but stupid fanfiction (just kidding) won't let me have it on here... stupid... Anyway, I realized that I screwed up the order of my chapters in significats to the pattern, but I'm just gonna leave it alone and do any extra Travis soon.

Okay, so This fic is suppose to be Two letter that were written by Travis and Wes, their assignment was to write "The Good, The Bad, and The Worth It" of their relationship, so that is what they did.

_Travis' text is in italics_

Wes' text is in normal writing

**When they are both talking it is in Bold**

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Travis Marks_

_The Good_

_Wes runs really well._

_I mean, I am an excellent running; running down collars, running after Hudson, running in general._

_But I'm no Wes._

_It's like he was trained in the art of parkour or something._

_Wes is also a fantastic cook; like a really, really good cook. He can make basically anything. That Chicken pasta stuff that he makes is my favorite thing to eat, like ever._

_When I was a kid I went through fifteen foster homes._

_Fifteen_

_That's fifteen moms, fifteen cooks, fifteen chances to make that pasta right, and the one who does it the best is my partner who I don't really get along with?_

_That's messed up right there._

_Wes does a lot of things well. He cooks, he cleans, he's actually a competent detective, sometimes he's a good friend, and he's pretty amazing…_

_The Bad_

_I cannot stand when Wes won't back me up. I had a partner like that… Phil._

_He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't hear what I was saying, and he would never back me up._

_Ever_

_I don't want Wes to be like that. I don't ever want to have to go behind his back in order to do something my way. Despite the amazing touchdown dance that I like to show off when I'm right, that won't always happen. I can't always be right._

_I just wish that he would listen to me and not make me guess what he was thinking to the point of me blowing up at him like that in group._

_It really upsets me when he does that._

_I know that sometimes I'm not the Easiest person to deal with, I know that I shouldn't have said what I did about Alex, and I should have tried to be more aware of what he was doing, and I know that what I said to the apartment lady about us being a 'couple' would erk him, and I should have tried harder to help him. I know that, okay?_

_I just… sometimes I can't stand him. He gets to me in the worst ways. I have a lot of foster siblings and not one of them has ever gotten me as mad as Wes can on a daily basis._

_Sometimes I don't know what to do…_

_The Worth It_

_Wes… is not a nice person._

_He yells a lot, he grips about every little thing, he can suck the fun out of a pop sickle, he is that devious…_

_Wes… is sometimes amazing._

_He can cook really, really well, he has the run time of the human flash, I don't think there has been one instance in our partnership that involved so much as a dirty dish…_

_Wes is my partner, he's close-minded, stubborn, borderline impossible to live with, can't take a joke to save his life, can't make a joke to save it either, he's anal, and I don't know if he'll ever get any better, but…_

_Despite everything that I could possibly say to or about Wes in regards to everything that he is and stands for…_

_**My Partner, **Wes Mitchell, **is worth it****.**_

Wes Mitchell

The Good

Travis is deep.

He's the kind of deep that I know that I'll never be no matter what. There is obviously a childish, immature surface that sometimes gets in the way of how… passionate that Travis can be about things, but that doesn't make him any less deep.

Travis can't cook, can't clean, can't not gloat to save his life, but he doesn't really have to; because despite all of that, Travis has the best instincts ever. He can tell when someone is lying, he can tell when something's not right, and he can do this without very much effort on his part at all.

I might be good at telling when someone is going to run, or if something doesn't seem right sometimes, but Travis can pull it off about ninety percent of the time.

It's an enduring quality and I respect it immensely.

The Bad

Travis is horribly incapable of not arguing. I sometimes don't even know what is wrong with him. I will never admit that I sometimes, maybe have the inability to say that I am incorrect about something, but I'm not looking for a fight.

Travis is a different story. I think he likes it when we fight. He likes to know that when we argue there is a slim… very slim to none chance that he will win the argument. I don't ever understand it.

Travis also has the ability to bring up the worst possible moments in your life and make you feel even worse about them, with barely any effort at all. He can say one thing… either out of anger or hurt or something. He can just blurt it out like he knows that it will take my 'rage levels' as he calls them, from a six to a ten in about two point five seconds. It's actually kind of amazing… when I was with Alex We never… She could never make me that angry, that fast.

It's actually kind of a talent...

The Worth It

Travis is a child, he loves to make me ridiculously angry, I've never seen such a mess in my life, he ate my chicken pasta dish… with his fingers… he makes me so angry, so much of the time, and he can't dance to save his life… it involved a touchdown dance and… nah, I won't get into it…

Travis is deep, he has the kind of relationships with people that I wish that I could have at all times, he has some of the best instincts that I've ever seen, he likes my cooking…

Travis is my partner… he's a child, he can't stop his mouth to save his life, he sleeps around like a professional bed tester, he's stubborn, he has no taste in music, he's a loose cannon, and I don't think that he'll ever get any better…

But despite everything that Travis is and ever will be, according to narrating he does about how great his life is and who he 'got with' the other night…

**My Partner, **Travis Marks, **is worth it****.**

* * *

And that was the new chapter for episode 1x09. Thank you so much for reading, please, please, pllllleeeeaaasssseeeee review. Thank YOU! Bye! :


	9. Travis: Parents

I'm not sure how many foster homes that Travis has been through, but fifteen seemed like a fun number. So this is for the episode, In-laws and Out-laws. I thought it was a fun episode, and it was nice to see Travis and Wes get a look at what they may become. Thank You so much for reading.

This is in Travis' P.O.V.

Okay read on, and Bye :

* * *

Parents

When I was a kid, I went through fifteen foster homes.

Fifteen different moms, dads, brothers and sisters

Fifteen

That's gotta be like some kind of record.

It's not that I really had a problem with one family so they took me out and placed me somewhere else. It just so happens that I still get along with basically all of my foster families and all of my foster families still get along with me. It's just that sometimes there got to be too many foster kids in one house, or the foster parents would love you to death, but they weren't in it for adopting kids, they were in it for helping as many people as they could, and in order to do that they couldn't get to hung up on one kid.

Understandable

I never had any resentment toward my foster parents because they didn't adopt me.

I mean, as Wes loves to point out daily, I am a people person. I like meeting new people, and I like being liked.

The truth is that I didn't really feel like I had an actual honest to God parent until I met Dan. He wasn't the first person to teach me things, but he was the first person who made me want to listen.

I realize that I am, to a degree, kind of like Nooner.

I guess we have the same personality and a few of the same mannerisms. He and I do not have the same outlook on women, but that's just an old guy thing I think. I mean, Fred looks at girls the same way as Dan does, and I look at girls the same way that Wes does… except I'm not afraid of them, so there's that.

I just think, and you can ask Wes if this is his point of view as well, but I just think- you know what, don't tell Wes I said that thing about him being afraid of girls. I spilled something in his car earlier, and I don't think he can handle much more from me today. I just need to remember that Wes has a type 'A' personality and that means that he's more likely to die young with a partner like me.

Alright, so as I was saying, I think that Wes and I know that these two men, who we've all but idolized, are more like parents than anything else.

I've never meet any of Wes' family besides Alex, but he's meet most of my family, but that's usually all do to business, and less because I just want him to meet them…

And in just this instance I can see why people might mistake us for a couple sometimes.

It really wasn't until we were at the car wash that I had one of those realizations about Wes, that he actually does have my back. We may fight like no other, but when push comes to shove and four douche bags are hammering semi-automatic guns with flesh tearing bullets at us that I realize that Wes wouldn't let anything bad intentionally happen to me, and I would never let anything bad intentionally happen to him…

The occasional emotional torment doesn't count.

So all in all, the moral of this week's lesson is that, when you have a tenuous partnership that barely survives under normal circumstances, throw a couple of 'parents' in there, a dog, and several attempted murder situations, and you get one solved case and the means of actually making it through the next couple of cases without wanting to tear each other's throats out.

I am just waiting for the wonderful day when Wes walks into the precinct with a dog the size of a squirrel tucked into his arms, and his name is like 'procedure' or 'Purell' or something like that…

I probably shouldn't joke about that, I really don't want to end up with a car like Trudy. It may be a classic, but I don't want a classic piece of crap, I've grown accustom to the 300, and I don't want to lose that relationship.

The car has CUP WARMERS!

Oh, and Wes… yeah, him too…

So, there's that.

* * *

And that is the newest installment. Thank You so much for reading. This is really great when you guys read and review, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much, please review and tell me what you think. Okay, soooo... bye! :


	10. Wes: Dream

This is the second to last installment before the season finale of Common Law before the season finale... WHICH LOOKS AWESOME, by the way! I am soo excited for that! Anyway, this one kind of had more to do with Doc Ryan than the boys. It's in Wes' P.O.V. but there is a lot of Emma Ryan talk in this. I really hope you enjoy this. Thank You for reading! :

* * *

_Dream_

If I ever confide in that no-good, childish, SOB ever again, I will shoot myself!

What in God's name possessed me to open my big, fat mouth in a moment… MOMENT of vulnerability? Why would I tell Travis anything about my dream? MY DREAM! I mean, seriously!

I honestly didn't mean to be such a douche bag to Emma's friend... boyfriend... okay, okay fiancé. The point is I didn't mean to sound so stupid. The stupid part of everything was being me telling Travis anything, about anything. I should have just kept my… my stupid mouth shut!

Body dumps are messy. They're even messier when it involves people who are cared about people I care about- I mean, people we… we care about. People… Dr. Ryan… um… Emma… That we- right so…. Body dumps are messy.

I know that Travis has the inability to shut his freaking mouth, and I know that I may have gone a little overboard with the 'kill you where you sit' thing. I feel kinda bad… That I didn't do it.

I suspect that Travis may be having somewhat of the same problems as me… I mean, he told me about them so yeah, I know that he has had the same kind of dream. I definitely don't ever want to talk about it with anyone ever again, so there's that.

I can't believe that he dream sold me out!

I invoked his freakin' 'Bro Code' and everything!

He just told her! He just blurted it out like the dirty dog that he is! I have never been more embarrassed or have looked harder for my gun after therapy before in my life. I was only going to shoot him a little bit; maybe in the leg or… somewhere else, and in a way more important place.

I don't like it when people are mad at me. I don't like it when the Chief yells at me. I don't like it when Doc Ryan is pissed at me- us or whatever. I didn't like it when Alex used to get mad at me.

I just don't.

I don't think that Travis gives a hoot or a holler, but still.

I don't like it.

Breaking this case for Doctor Ryan… or I mean, for the chief or whatever.

Breaking this case

It was a good thing.

We did a good thing.

But…

I don't think I've ever felt as bad as when we realized that Dr. Ryan was quitting us. I can't believe that… because of what we did. Because of what happened. That she said that she couldn't… couldn't trust us… I couldn't believe…

This was huge. I know that Travis is hurt. People leave him all the time and I know that it hurts. I know that Dr. Ryan knows that too.

We hurt her.

Her confidence in us

Her potential marriage

We hurt that, but… How do we make progress and not give up on ourselves; when she's given up on us?

This is Alex… Foster homes… the time I pulled my gun on Travis… and everything like that mixed together.

Besides… Our new therapist is the worst!

We need to get her back; we still need her to fix us, otherwise… what was the point of it all?

* * *

And that is the 10th I believe. Thank you so much for reading. I always appreciate and love reviews. I love this fandom and these boys. Please come again! :


	11. Don't Quit On Us

This is it, the last in the long line of my first common law fanfiction. I loved these stories, and who knows, maybe I'll start writing again for the next season (God, and USA network willing) Thank you all for reading this through and through. I'm so in love with all of you. Thank You.

_Travis is in italics (T)_

Wes is in normal font (W)

**When they both speak it's in bold.**

* * *

Don't Quit On Us

_T- Don't quit on us: When you see us fighting, and arguing, and yelling at each other._

W- Don't quit on us: When you see us in a race to be the first one to get the bad guy and rub it into the other one's face.

_T- Don't quit on us: When you see us walk out of couple's therapy with scowls and the silent treatment following in our wake. _

W- Don't quit on us: When you see a frown, or glare, or hear a scoff, or some sarcasm.

**Don't quit on us.**

_Travis:_

_People have been quitting on me my whole life:_

_My birth mother and father_

_The foster parents that say they 'don't really want to adopt right now'_

_My foster brother who committed felonies instead of going to someone for help _

_My last partner who would never believe in me, for me_

_The captain who sent us to therapy when we became 'too much'_

_The women who leave after a night at my place, and don't believe that I can be in a committed relationship._

_At one point, our therapist that was actually making progress._

_They quit on us. _

_They quit. _

_And every time we'd fight more, and every time we'd hurt more, and every time we'd give them validation and make them think that they were right about us; that they had a right to quit on us._

_But they were wrong. _

_They were wrong to lose hope, they were wrong to doubt. _

_The only person who ever believed in us was Pacman, and there was no way in Hell that we were going to let his killers go free. _

_We wouldn't quit on him._

_So don't quit on us._

**Don't quit on us.**

Wes:

I've never given any one a reason to not want to quit on me.

I keep everyone at arm's length, with their emotions as firmly in check about me as I am about them.

I don't pretend to want to have friends.

I don't pretend to want to go the distance in order to get along with people.

It use to not matter if people would quit on me

I mean I use to freak out about it to my family, but I never see them.

I mean I use to freak out about it to my wife, but then we got divorced.

I mean I got use to freaking out about it to myself, in a dark room, with the door locked, and my emotions firmly in check, with everyone at an arm's length away from me.

They quit on me.

I would quit on myself.

I quit.

And every time I would insist that it didn't matter. And every time I would make sure that no one would see. And every time it hurt more and more to bottle it up.

But I was wrong.

They were wrong.

They were wrong to quit on us.

The only people who ever believed in me were Travis and Pacman.

They killed Pacman.

I almost killed Travis.

Travis almost killed somebody else.

We weren't there to stop them from killing Pac, but we were there to catch the murdering son of bitches for what they killed him for.

And we're not alright.

We still have issues, we still fight, and we still want to punch one another almost every second we spend together, but that doesn't equal quitting.

We didn't quit on the case.

We didn't quit on Pacman.

We didn't quit on each other.

So don't quit on us.

**Don't quit on us.**

_T- Don't quit on us: When you see us in a food fight that started because someone accident spilled something on the other._

W- Don't quit on us: When you see us in the back yard tasering an animal for one of our Exes.

_T- Don't quit on us: When you see us try to talk to the Captain while he's doing some new therapy technique on the floor and he wants to join in._

W- Don't quit on us: When you don't see us for a while, because we'll be back.

**We'll be back.**

Let's make a deal:

We won't quit on ourselves,

_or our therapist_,

or our captain,

_or Alex_,

or all of Travis' foster family,

_or the police precinct_,

or Hudson,

_or our group in therapy_,

or our old bosses,

_or our old partners_,

or some new partners,

**or you….**

**And you don't quit on us.**

* * *

I'm not crying sad right now because it's over, I'm crying happy right now because it happened. Thank You all so much for reading. Please review! And I'll see you for season two of COMMON LAW! Bye! :


End file.
